Dark Unicron Rises
This is how Dark Unicron Rises in The Birth of Thomlight Sparkle. that night, a large robot with blue stripes down his body and looks simular to Unicron sneaks into the library. He passes the sleeping Thomlight and Nyx on the way and reaches Twilight's room. The robot peaks in and sees Twilight. He sneaks over and grabs her and replaces her with a fake. He tries to sneak off with her but trips over Nyx's tail Unknown robot: grunts Nyx: up Thomlight? Did you hear that? Thomlight: up Hear what, Nyx? to the doorway and sees Twilight in the robot's arms Mom! He's got Mom! Nyx: gasps You're right! both fall out of bed as the robot gets up and runs off with Twilight Thomlight: Stop! Come back! THEIF! other foals and the Maximals wake up upon hearing him Thomlight: He's got our mom! Other foals and Maximals: gasp robot races through a coridoor, still carrying Twilight. Thomlight gallops after him before teleporting in front of him Thomlight: Stop! the robot leaps over him leaving a trail of blue light. With Thomlight distracted, the robot escapes. But it isn't long before Thomlight, Nyx, the other foals, and the Maximals are hot on his tail again Nyx: Stop him! Don't let him get out! and Nyx chase the robot who picks up speed. The pair do the same and tackle the robot. They tumble into a room where the robot drop Twilight and she falls through an open Space Bridge, whilst still asleep. Thomlight, Nyx, the other foals and the Maximals gasp Thomlight: What did you do with our mother?! Dark Unicron: Sorry it had to be this way. over to the Space Bridge Her highness' son. ''into the Space bridge and disappears Thomlight: gasp Snowdrop: Who was that? Nyx: Snowdrop, I have no idea. next morning Optimus Primal: Dark Unicron, a powerful being much like Unicron. Only he is more powerful. Thomlight: Define: "More powerful." Nyx: "More powerful" basically means that Dark Unicron is stronger than Unicron. Thomlight: Oh. Okay. Skyla: What do you suppose he'll do to Auntie Twilight? Optimus Primal: I don't know, Skyla. But what I do know is that he was created by an evil robot mastermind named Cylas. Ari: gasp Cylas. I know. One time I was out getting Cyber Matter for Percy when he got injured and then Cylas attacked us. Nyx: What are you talking about, Ari? Ari: I encounterd him after Percy got injured and when we went to get the Cyber Matter. Thomlight: Then what happened? Ari: Well, I can't quite remember what happened next. Rhinox: Thomlight, Nyx, why don't you and your friends go into another room? Me and the others need to discuss this alone. Thomlight: sighs Okay, Rhinox. with Nyx and the other foals Rhinox: Anyways, Ari, please continue. Ari: As I was about to hit him with one of my suction cups, Cylas threw me aside and then tossed me into the river. Optimus Primal: Wow! You must've had a very bad encounter with him. Ari: Yeah. I did. the other room, the foals are having a conversation Thomlight: We need to find out how to get Mom back, guys! Nyx: I know. But I'm all out of ideas. Thomlight: Well, then, it looks like we're going to have to rescue Mom ourselves! Sweetie Belle: '''WHAT?!' Button Mash: Are you crazy? Thomlight: Trust me, it's the only way. Nyx: But the Maximals and Dad will wonder where we are, and get very upset. Scootaloo: Come on guys, this is our chance to show what we can do! Thomlight: Look, if we're to rescue our mother, then it's the only way we can save her. Nyx: Yeah. I suppose you're right. Apple Bloom: But wer' gonna need to have someone git' some better weapons, our handguns ain't gonna be enough. Thomlight: That could be a valid point. Mucker: I might be able to assit you with that. Thomlight: You can? Mucker: Sure, follow me. follows Mucker up to one of the arsenal boxcars of the Miner Trains Thomlight: Mucker, that's just a boxcar. Mucker: Not just any boxcar. a lever and guns racks deploy Thomlight: Whoa! Mucker: You got that right! Thomlight: So, which one do you think I should choose? Mucker: I'm letting you decide. Thomlight: I can choose which one? Mucker: Sure. Thomlight: up to one fo the racks and grabs a SIG SG 551 assault rifle Mucker: A SIG SG 551 assault rifle, good choice. Thomlight: Wow! This one looks so cool! Mucker: Take another. Be my guest. Thomlight: an Ithaca 37 shotgun and looks at it Aren't shotguns like these suppose to have exject doors? Mucker: Not that one, it's an Ithaca 37. They exject sheels from the bottom, in the same place you load it. Thomlight: Hmmm. another Ithaca 37 I got an idea. Thomlight is carving something Scootaloo: What is he doing? Button Mash: How should I know? Thomlight begins drilling something together Snowdrop: Ugh! Thomlight, what are you doing? Thomlight: This. around and we see he connected 2 Ithaca 37 shotguns together I give you, a double barrel pump shotgun! the slide Other foals: Whoa! Mucker: Nice one, Thomlight. Seems like you've been taught well. Thomlight: Yeah, Mucker. I know. Do you have another mag capable for the rifle I grabbed? Mucker: I'm not sure. I'll check. Thomlight: Okay. Mucker: another mag for the rifle Here we are. Thomlight: Thanks. it Apple Bloom: Now what are ya' doin'? Thomlight: the current mag from his rifle and then he tapes the mags together in a jungle style There we go. Button Mash: I get it, you jungle clipped your mags! Apple Bloom: Jungle what now? Button Mash: He taped his mags together so that when the first one runs out, he can just flip it to the full one. Apple Bloom: Oh. Scootaloo: Who taught to you how to do this, Thomlight? Thomlight: Ratchet. You know, the Autobot Medic? Button Mash: Yeah. He is a pretty good expert in technology. Thomlight: Yeah. I know. Nyx introduced me to him yesterday. Nyx: He's not kidding, you know. Thomlight: He showed me how to jungle clip these things together and even told me about his past whilst doing so. Sweetie Belle: I see. Apple Bloom: Ah' can't believe Ratchet made y'all this good. Thomlight: Nyx: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts